


The Doorbell

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5 + 1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Character Death, Drama, Fluff, M/M, its mostly happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: Their doorbell had always been such a nuisance, always interrupting and interfering. But actively avoiding it had never been on Law's agenda...until now.A 5+1 story.





	The Doorbell

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so massive, massive, MASSIVE shoutout to _Zinnianne_ who not only inspired this but also uploaded it for me because I had no internet access  <333 All the love!!!, even if she now hates me because of this fic, ha ha.

******1.**

Law is still in med-school. He’s only twenty-two so it’s understandable. It’s a four and a half year course though, meaning Law’s within arm’s reach of graduating but still far enough away that he’s neck deep in studies.

He sleeps less than he should and when he _does_ sleep, it’s probably not when he should.

This time though, it’s 3:50A.M. and he thinks that’s a reasonable time to be sleeping. Apparently not everyone does though because there’s a knock on his apartment door. It’s not so much his apartment as his _and_ Cora’s - his boyfriend of three years - but at three in the morning, it’s his.

Then he remembers that Cora isn’t home yet and he’s reluctantly climbing out of bed. “Cora-san?” he calls as he stumbles to the door.

“Ah! Law…” Cora sounds sheepish so odds are he’s lost his keys; _again_.

Law unlatches the door and let’s him in. He merely raises an eyebrow, making Cora flush and very much squirm. Eventually though, Law just sighs and pads down to the kitchen. “Cocoa?”

Cora squints at the time on the microwave. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” He then gasps... and then trips over his feet. “Don’t tell me you haven’t slept yet?!”

Law rolls his eyes as the kettle boils, pouring two cups. “I _was_ sleeping.” Cora’s smile turns into an apologetic pout but Law waves him off, waving him to the couch. “Come on, let’s see what’s on.”

Cora sits down, tucking Law under his arm. He reaches for his cup and then whines when Law smacks it away. “Come on, I’m thirty-five!”

“It’s also hot,” Law deadpans. “So, no.”

Cora gives in, preferring to snuggle into Law’s neck and press light kisses there until Law is half-irritated, half-aroused. Nothing unusual there.

 

**2.**

The second time the doorbell rings Law very much tells Cora to ignore it. Cora argues it could be important but Law is currently in his lap, grinding down on his cock in a way that very much says _he_ is important too.

“Law…” he tries weakly.

Law scowls, tilting back ever so slightly and whining when the change in angle causes his prostate to be rubbed. “No.”

“You don’t know who it is,” Cora manages to gasp.

“It will be people wanting to talk about Jesus,” Law scoffs, clenching and making Cora gasp out _‘god_ _!’_. “Yes, I am.”

Cora pinches his side lightly. “You’re not a god.”

“I’m _your_ god,” Law corrects and with his skin glistening like _that_ , his throat making _those_ noises, his channel so tight around his cock... Cora can’t deny him.

“Yes, you are.”

Law grins at him. “Good; then forget the damned doorbell and fuck me.”

Suffice to say, he does.

 

**3.**

The third time it rings it’s less pleasant because it’s Law ringing it, as well as pounding on the wood. “Cora, _let me in!”_

There’s no reply and it riles him because he _knows_ Cora is home. His car is parked downstairs and the only reason he’s home first is because Law was stuck waiting for a cab. A cab to drive him home from the restaurant they’ve just been fighting at. Yes, fighting. Screaming is more accurate.

“Cora-san! Oi, Cora-san!”

_“That’s enough Law!”_

The bark is sharp but it’s something. “Cora-san!!”

“I need some space Law! Just-”

“ _You_ need space?” Law demands incredulously. “What about what I need?”

The door suddenly flings open, Law jerking back in surprise as Cora’s frame looms over him, a finger jabbing him in the chest. “You are such a goddamn child Law! _Grow up!”_

Law knocks his hand away. “I _am_ grown up! I’m not a frail kid anymore!”

“Well you don’t act like it!”

“...fuck you, Cora-san.”

Needless to say, he isn’t allowed back in that night. Or the next one.

On the third day he apologises and Cora lets him back in with open arms.

 

**4.**

Law is staring at the package in front of him in a mixture of disbelief and bewilderment. A package had arrived earlier, Law only knowing because he’d had to answer the door when the bell had rung. But he’s staring at some sort of fish-shaped waffle iron and that is just not something he would ever buy.

He picks up his phone and presses on Cora’s contact. He’s answered within a couple of rings. _“How’s my little Law doing?”_

At six foot he’s hardly little but compared to Cora, yeah, he kind of is. “I’m fine,” he huffs, flopping down onto the sofa. “I’m curious though…”

He can envision Cora raising an eyebrow. “ _At?”_

“The package that just arrived.”

Cora makes a sound that sounds like he’s just sprayed his coffee everywhere. Law is _very_ familiar with that sound. “ _B-but, it-, that... I can explain! It was meant to come_ _for your birthday!”_

Law frowns in confusion. “You were going to make me waffle fish for my birthday?”

There’s a significant pause. “ _Oh_ , that.” Law’s eyes narrow. _“I just saw it and thought they looked fun to make.”_

Law flips the box over one more time, skimming the instructions this time. “Cora, you’re going to burn yourself and our entire kitchen while you’re at it.”

“I will not!”

“Yes, you will,” Law corrects. “Perhaps we can make them together?” It’s a compromise and allows him to win in more ways than one because now not only does Cora think he’s adorable, but he’s also not going to have to have the fire department on speed dial. Cora agrees readily and hangs up with an excuse about needing to work.

The odd turn in their conversation is forgotten by him but not by Law, who knows Cora’s log in details for _every_ site and when he finds the order in question, well... it looks like he’s in for a very happy birthday indeed.

 

**5.**

Law is buried under his and Cora’s pillows when the doorbell rings for what has to be the seventeenth time in under two minutes.

“Law~~,” Cora coos from the other side of the bed. “He’s not going to go away.”

Law groans loudly. “Can’t you send him away?” He sends Cora his best attempt at puppy dog eyes but it gets him nowhere.

“You said you’d go.”

Law swears when the doorbell rings again. “Will you come and get me if I ask?”

Cora hesitates, gently combing Law’s hair off his face and Law leans into the touch unconsciously. “Make it until lunch,” he bargains. “Then, if it’s still not fun, I’ll come and get you.”

Law smiles, kissing Cora’s palm before padding to the hallway over the insistent yells of, “ _Torao! Torao!!”_ He hesitates in the doorway. “...I love you.”

Cora blinks, then gasps and tumbles out of bed. Law hides a laugh behind his hand. It’s not like he hasn’t said it, it’s just that it’s still rare. He never means it any less though, and that’s what counts.

 

**+1.**

Law is fumbling with his tie and muttering out class notes when the doorbell rings. He curses, fabric slipping from his fingers and he throws his hands in the air. Cora wears ties, he can fix Law’s. Besides, it was _Cora’s_ idea to go out to dinner for once so it’s his responsibility.

It’s also the very dinner Law is running late for because he got so caught up in his exam revision. He slips on one loafer and is still struggling with the other when he reaches the door. He unlocks it with ease.

“I’m nearly ready,” he apologises to the looming figure in front of him. “Just give me-”

“Law.”

He freezes because that _isn’t_ Cora’s voice. Looking up properly this time, he realises that looming figure isn’t Cora’s, it’s Doflamingo’s. What’s worse is, he isn’t smiling. Law has never seen him not smiling.

To his right is Sengoku; Law recognises now that he was the one who spoke. He’s looking unusually sombre, which is saying something considering he’s the captain at the police station Cora works at. Speaking of…

“Where’s Cora-san? He’s late.”

Once he hears their answer, he never answers the doorbell again.

**Author's Note:**

> there you are, hope you enjoyed it! Or, well, as much as you _could_ enjoy it. XD Happy Corazon week 2k17!!! .xx Dan


End file.
